


New Year's Heartache

by hexedhyde



Series: Falling for you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This probably sucks, angsty angst, but I'm posting it anyway, can't be tamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedhyde/pseuds/hexedhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't mean it." Iwaizumi's frown turned into a faded smile that was gripping at straws to stay on. "You didn't mean what you said and I know it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Heartache

  Oikawa had been acting weird for the past few days. He has been cuddling and kissing Iwaizumi more than usual, he would suddenly go quiet and when Iwaizumi asked what was wrong he didn't reply at all... The ace didn't think much of it. He was sure that if there was indeed something wrong with the boy he would whine about it and if it was really bad he would eventually come out and tell Iwaizumi what was wrong. But today, that wasn't something he wanted to think about, it was New Year's Eve and he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, Oikawa decided to stay in instead of going to Bokuto's party, it wasn't like the captain to miss a party but Iwaizumi wanted to stay home anyway, he was planning on starting 2016 with some "pleasant memories". 

Iwaizumi was in the living room, starting to take down Christmas decorations so he wouldn't procrastinate later on.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa whispered, popping up behind Iwaizumi.

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi turned around. 

Oikawa placed a hand on the other boy's back and pulled him in to a kiss, Iwaizumi pulled away for air after a while.

"W-what the hell?!" he said, blushing.

"Mistletoe." Oikawa pointed up at the decoration hanging in the ceiling.

"Don't just randomly pop up behind me!"

"Oh shut up..."

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi in for another kiss, the latter quickly melted in his arms, they moved to the couch, shirts were thrown to the floor, kisses were exchanged, tongues danced the waltz and soon enough no clothes were being worn, it was all on the floor and two boys were a sweaty and flushing mess on the couch. Pants and moans echoed throughout the house. When the boys were...well, done... Oikawa got up and started getting dressed, Iwaizumi decided to do the same.

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm leaving." Oikawa said, hand ready to twist the doorknob.

"What? Why?"

"I... Iwaizumi, I'm breaking up with you." He said, staring blankly at Iwaizumi.

"What?! You fuck me and break up with me afterwards?! Who do you think I am?!" Iwaizumi growled, clenching his fists.

Silence.

"A toy." Oikawa grinned.

"You don't mean it..." Iwaizumi mumbled, tears threatening to spill at any second.

"Did you really think I cared for you? I just used you, I got bored of fucking other girls, it was too easy, they would do it in a matter of seconds. You... you were a challenge, I wanted to see how far I could go with you, how long I could tug at your heart strings. I never thought you would be that easy to sway, all it took was a couple of months and you were like putty in my hands." Oikawa laughed. "But I will give it to you, you are a good toy. Who would've thought, my childhood friend, would be _stupid_ enough to fall for me..." 

"Shut up... _Shut up_... SHUT UP!" 

Iwaizumi ran toward Oikawa with his fist ready to throw a punch, tears streaming down his face, his punch was quickly stopped by Oikawa's hand, the latter smirked. 

"You're useless to me now, I had my fun. I suggest you forget we were ever together, if you tell anyone about it I will deny all of it." Oikawa turned around and left, his smirk quickly turning into a frown as he stepped outside.

He didn't mean it, it was just easier this way,. Iwaizumi would hate him and would get over him faster, forget about him, that they were ever in a relationship. Rather than giving him false hopes that he would come back or keep in contact once he moves away. His parents would most certainly obligate him to cut all ties with the Iwaizumi, not wanting them to even speak to each other. Childhood friends or not his parents didn't want them to be in a relationship, they loved Iwaizumi, he wasn't a bad kid but they just couldn't accept the fact that he was in a relationship with their son. Specially not after what they saw them do in the living room. It was unacceptable to have their child be with another man, they wanted their son to get married. Not that it was easier for him to see Iwaizumi like that... but the pain wouldn't last a long time...right? 

Oikawa's train of thought was interrupted by a strong hand being placed on his shoulder, he glanced to the side, behind him was a panting Iwaizumi. His nose and cheeks were red from the cold, his coat wasn't buttoned and wasn't put on right, he must've been in a hurry...

"Oi...Oikawa..." He said between breaths, his hand sliding down Oikawa's shoulder.

"What do you want? I told you to forget about _us_." Oikawa said in a harsh tone. He looked forward once again and started walking, stuffing his hands in his pockets, clenching his fists to hold back the tears, in an attempt to keep up his act.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi placed his hand back on his shoulder, this time he pressing it down, making Oikawa stop in his tracks and turn around.

"What?" Oikawa said as harshly as possible, sniffling to keep the tears from falling.

"You didn't mean it." Iwaizumi's frown turned into a faded smile. "You didn't mean what you said and I know it." 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Oikawa frowned.

"You didn't mean it... When you said you used me..." Iwaizumi said, the little smile never leaving his face.

"Yes I did, now get off of me!" Oikawa said, shaking Iwaizumi's hand off of his shoulder.

"You promised..." Iwaizumi grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you on about?" Oikawa asked, trying to wiggle his arm away from the other boy's grasp.

"You promised me that... If you ever said you didn't love me, that it would be a lie... You told me to slap you if you ever said it...since I missed my punch, here you go." Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa in the face, hard enough to leave a mark.

"What the fuck?!" Oikawa raised his hand to cover his red cheek.

"You can't put on a fake front and expect to trick me, you should know that by now." Iwaizumi's smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

The taller boy sighed, dropping his arm to his side.

"I might as well..." he cleared his throat. "Hajime... I'm... I'm moving away..." Oikawa looked away, he couldn't bare seeing Iwaizumi in such a state a second time, he heard a silent sob, followed by Iwaizumi clearing his throat.

"You're moving..." Iwaizumi repeated softly to himself, looking down.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for what I said I just thought that being cold and breaking up with you like that would make you hate me and you would forget abou- " 

Oikawa was interrupted by Iwaizumi jumping up and wrapping his arms around the other's neck, kissing him passionately. Iwaizumi was shaking under Oikawa's hands. he pulled away and leaned his head against Oikawa's chest, his clothes felt wet... was Iwaizumi crying?

"Iwa-chan... Please don't cry, I'm sorry..."

"Is it because we're dating? Is that why you're moving away...?"

"Yeah..." Oikawa closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what? Being gay? They would find out I was gay at one poi-"

"For telling you how I felt... If I had kept my mouth shut we wouldn't have gotten in a relationship, your parents wouldn't've seen anything and you wouldn't have to move away..."

"Don't say things like that, you idiot!" Oikawa frowned. " You telling me how you felt was the best thing that ever happened to me! Everyday I struggled with keeping you as a friend! You confessing to me lifted a huge weight off of my shoulders!"

"I..."

"I love you Hajime, I'm sorry for what I said. I just didn't want you to be in pain for a long time..."

"I love you too, Tooru..."

"It took you this long... to actually call me that huh...?" Oikawa smiled and let out a content sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's nice to finally hear it."

"You won't forget about me while you're gone, right...? You'll call me, you'll come back, right?" Iwaizumi said looking up at Oikawa with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Y-yeah... I'll come back..." No he wouldn't...

Iwaizumi smiled and gave Oikawa a peck on the lips.

This is why... This why he didn't want to tell him, why he preferred lying to him and be hated. He didn't want to see this smile, he knew it would fade away as soon as he realized Oikawa wasn't going to call, that he wasn't coming back for him. It's not that he didn't want to come back, he couldn't, he was prohibited to have any contact with Iwaizumi. He wasn't even supposed to have met him today, he told his parent's he would be at Bokuto's house and asked Akaashi to cover for him if they called to confirm he was there and Iwaizumi wasn't.

"I love you so much..." Iwaizumi mumbled, tears at the corner of his eyes and a smile on his face..

"I love you too..."

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa, this kiss would be their last, it was the sweetest and most precious kiss Oikawa had ever received and Iwaizumi didn't even know it.


End file.
